


Dissapointed

by cashtonlashtonmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cashton, M/M, implied muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonlashtonmalum/pseuds/cashtonlashtonmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's just really upset about how small his ass is.</p><p>Calum isn't.</p><p>(This entire thing was based off of many odd conversations on Tumblr about Muke and Cashton)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissapointed

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole (nofangirlleftbehind) made me think awful things about Cashton so this is all her fault.

It wasn't that Ashton was angry that he didn't have much of an ass, he was just- disappointed. Especially when he has to be in a band with some one like Calum, who probably was blessed with the World's Greatest Ass, and had to hear people tell him just how great it looked all the time. Luke and Michael told him nearly everyday how great Calum looked in his jeans or shorts or whatever he was wearing, prompting Calum to compliment them back and all of a sudden they were in some ass complimenting party with Ashton angrily watching tv and wishing he could fill out a pair of jeans properly. So after about two days straight of Calum and the boys' complimenting each other, Ashton decided he'd rather strangle himself with a damn shoelace than have to hear another word about asses.

"I'm going out, I'll see you guys later." He mumbles, grabbing his wallet and walking out into the warm L.A. air. Thank god they decided to finish the album in L.A, Ashton was pretty sure he was going to freeze his balls off in the London weather, plus L.A. was a great place for him to kill time before having to return to the hotel. 

He walked around the back of the hotel, not really in the mood to talk to the girls outside, and caught a cab to the nearest mall. 

He paid the ridiculous amount of money for the 5 minute car ride and headed into the entrance of the food court. Looking at the directory, Ashton figured his best bet for a pair of good fitting skinny jeans would most likely be Urban Outfitters, so he headed toward the shop. 

After a very embarrassing stuttered conversation with the sales lady about what exactly he wanted jeans wise, he was sent to a dressing room with five pairs of jeans that were supposed to 'lift and hug' his frame. Trying the first three and showing the lady, both of them were disappointed and Ashton was sure he would never find the right jeans. He huffed and went back into the small dressing room, trying the next ones on and walking out. 

Upon seeing Ashton turn for her, the saleswoman grinned very happily. "I think these are exactly what you're looking for!" She turned Ashton around in the mirror, getting him to turn his head and look at his well defined bum in the mirror. Ashton looked at himself in awe and ran back into the dressing room, gathering his clothes and telling the saleswoman thank you and grabbing two more pairs of the jeans (as well as a pair of boxers that he had once that made his ass look pretty damn superb) paying, and leaving the store, wearing his new jeans that he told the cashier he was keeping on. 

He bagged his old jeans up and bolted out of the store, deciding to walk his way back home instead of taking a cab. His entire body was filled with joy as he headed down the street, swaying his hips happily. Ash couldn't help but think of the compliments he'd get from the boys, or that maybe Calum would stare at his ass for once and have to readjust his jeans. Ashton giggled at the thought of Calum getting worked up about Ash's ass, lord knows Luke's ass got Calum worked up quite a few times and then he had to deal with Michael's death glare. 

Ashton arived back to the hotel around ten minutes later, stopping to happily sign a few autographs and take photos with the girls outside. He ran into the room and greeted the boys, who were all in the kitchen looking for something edible in the tiny area. 

"Damn Ash, did you get new jeans?" Luke questioned, eyes fixated on the drummer's rear. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, just found a few pairs and figured I might as well get them, good to have extra on tour right?" He said as if he hadn't spent forever trying to find them.

"Well they fit you perfectly. Like, damn I never knew you had such a nice ass." Ashton was about to thank Luke for his compliment when a very loud, very painful smack was delivered to Ashton's left butt cheek. 

"It is very very nice Ash, I really like it." Calum said, grabbing his ass in both hands, earning slight yelp from the drummer. 

Ashton could barely choke out a thank you before he felt his jeans tightening. He excused himself quickly, muttering something about how he needed to pee, and ran into the bathroom.

He locked the door quickly and looked down at his very prominent bulge, he tried to think of the nastiest things to make it go down but all he could think of was  _CalumCalumCalumCalumCalum Calum touched my ass Calum likes my ass CalumCalumCalum._

He closed his eyes and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down to his knees along with his boxers, he shuffled around the tiny bathroom and sat on the edge of the toilet seat, spreading his legs out more and grabbing a near by towel in case he made a mess. His hand teased the head of his cock, his thumb swiping to gather the precum collecting at the top; he started off with a slow rhythm, trying not to make too much noise. There was a very loud banging on the bathroom door a few seconds later, Ashton panicking and covering his cock with the towel and shuffling to the door.

"W-Who is it?" he panted out.

"It's Calum. Let me in." Ashton's heart pounded harder in his chest. He was gonna know, Calum was gonna make fun of him forever if he figured out that a damn ass grab got Ashton hard. 

"Uhh, j-just a second. I-I'm not dressed, I needed a shower."

"Can you at least unlock the door, you know Liz hates it when the bathroom door is locked." Calum knew exactly what Ashton had been doing, he'd seen the bulge in Ashton's pants the second Ash figured out it was Calum who slapped his ass. Calum also knew what he was doing, he just needed Ashton to give him access. 

There was a soft click that indicated the door was now unlocked and Calum took that as his opportunity. He pushed the door open and caught Ashton, completely naked sporting a very very large erection.

"C-Calum! I-It's not I- I wasn't You're my friend I just was- " Ashton stopped speaking and looked anywhere but Calum's face, waiting to hear his laughter, or hoping that he could just die so he didn't have to hear it.

Instead, Ashton felt the bassist's hands on his hips, pushing him into the wall. He looked at Calum, Calum's eyes focused on Ashton lips. He experimentally pecked Ash's lips, barley pulling away when Ashton pulled his face back to his, kissing him hard and forcing his tongue past Calum's lips. The kiss was sloppy and had too much tongue but neither boy cared, too entranced by the other's touch to give a fuck.

Calum pulled away finally, resting his head on Ashton's. "That's new." Ashton swallowed hard and nodded. He and Calum were always close friends but this was definitely new. Ashton had always thought Calum was hot and all that, but he was way more interested in being friends and fucking girls. He never really thought he would have an opportunity to kiss the Kiwi boy, didn't think he could. His sexuality wasn't some rocky subject, he liked girls and boobs and long hair that he could pull on, but Calum was a different story. It was only now that Ashton really thought that maybe he could actually be gay; And he did not like that. He was not ready to have to deal with that.

"We're just friends right? Like, like friends have kissed before right? I mean look at Luke and Mikey, they're friends." Calum looked at Ashton with just as much fear as Ashton had looked at him with. 

"Y-Yeah. This stuff happens. Friends experiment with each other. Mikey and Luke, they're just figuring out what they like. You know, like friends with benefits. W-We could figure it out too, if you want." Calum suggested.

"But I'm not gay." Ash stated, looking at Calum hesitantly.

"Me either. I just think you're a good kisser."

"Yeah so are you. I think you've got nice lips." Calum smiled and let his hand fall toward Ashton's still-straining erection. His hand grazed the tip, earning a choked gasp from Ashton. "W-What are you dong?"

"Helping my friend. That's what friends do. I mean, I caused it, so I should fix it right." Calum felt bad, he was agreeing with Ashton, trying to get him to open up to Calum and consider the Kiwi boy over some girl he could find. He just felt like he was using Ashton. But Ashton's nod and breathy, "Yeah, you're just being a good friend" made Calum think Ash wanted this too.

Calum gripped the drummer's cock, giving it a few quick strokes before sinking to his knees and licking at the tip. Ashton throws his head back, tangling his fingers in Calum's hair. He licks up Ash's entire length before swallowing him down, his nose almost touching the skin of Ashton's stomach. He pulls back when he feels himself start gag, but Ashton's hand in his hair is controlling him. Ashton starts thrusting into the bassist's mouth, opening his eyes to see Calum is staring straight up at Ash, tears rolling down the bassist's cheeks. It only takes a few more thrusts and Ash has Calum's face pressed right up to him, coming hot and hard down his throat. 

He releases Calum and slides down the wall, his entire body fuzzy and limp. Calum crawls up to Ashton and kisses him roughly, his mouth tasting like a mix of mint and Ashton, and grabbing Ashton's hand to palm at his crotch. Ashton reacts almost immediately, his post-orgasm high wearing off as he pushes Calum to his back, taking off Cal's clothes in record time. 

"A-Are you comfortable with this?" Calum asks, looking at Ash. Ashton doesn't really understand the feelings he's got and as much as he wants to give Cal a real answer, his mind draws a blank.

"I dunno. I know I want to do this though." He licks his palm and grabs Calum's cock, jerking him off at a quick speed, twisting his wrist at the top like he does when he gets himself off. Calum's a mess already, the feeling of Ashton's big hands around his cock euphoric and perfect and he's pretty sure he could just live like this. Except Calum really wants to come and even with Ashton's giant hands, he knows there's one more thing he needs. Calum lifts his head and makes eye contact with Ash before speaking.

"Can you, Can you u-use y-your..." Calum is too embarrassed to ask afraid that Ashton will be grossed out.

"Can I what Cal, what do you need?"

"F-fingers. P-lease. Nee-Need to come." Is all Cal can get out. Ashton gets the hint and, battling everything in his head that says no, he sticks his finger in his mouth, slicking it up before touching around Cal's rim. The Kiwi boy is whining and whimpering as Ash presses his finger in, barely getting into a simultaneous rhythm of jerking him off and fingering him, before Calum lets out a load broken moan and is coming all over his chest and Ashton's hand. As Ash pulls out his finger and wipes off Calum's chest, cradling the bassist in his arms, there's a soft knock on the door.

"Guys? Are you almost done? I really need to pee." Luke says softly, hoping they don't yell at him for interrupting. Calum gets up, wobbling to the door and opening it just enough to let his head poke through the door.

"Lukey, you and Mikey might want to head to you and I's room for tonight. There's gonna be some stuff happening and I don't think you want to be here for it bud." Luke just nodded and looked warily at Calum.

"Do you think he'll come around?"

"I don't know Lukey, we'll talk tomorrow after everything is figured out."

Luke said goodbye and he and Michael left, grabbing the key card from Calum and heading to the room next door.  Calum turned around to find Ashton picking up the clothes and setting them in the corner of the bathroom.

"So..." Calum started, looking around awkwardly. "You want to shower and then we can figure this thing out?" Ashton looked around as well and then grabbed Calum's hand, pulling him into the small shower with him. 

Wordlessly, Ashton turned the water on and began washing he and Calum together. They rinsed off shortly after and put on some boxers before heading into the bedroom. Ashton laid down and pulled Calum down to lay with him. He held Calum to his chest tightly and kissed his neck softly before speaking.

"I don't what I want, girls or boys or both, but I know I want you." Calum smiled brightly and wiggled his backside into Ashton. "Oh, and we are definitely not just friends helping each other."

"Mmm, I figured we weren't," Calum said, closing his eyes and letting out a yawn "I like you too much to just be your friend."

And with that, Calum fell asleep next to Ashton, who was still dumbfounded at how a day spent buying new jeans also got him to possibly change his sexuality.

He shook his head of the thoughts and buried his face in Calum's neck, falling asleep to the sounds of Calum's snoring. 

 


End file.
